


Days of the Past

by Inkognito97



Series: Assassin's Creed [5]
Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Alternative Story, Apple of Eden, Character Death, Epic Bromance, Friendship, Gen, Malik keeps both arms, POV Altaïr, Second Chances, Solomon's Temple, Time Travel, alternative ending, mentions of Maria Thorpe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 10:12:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5412932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inkognito97/pseuds/Inkognito97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Altair had expected a lot of things when he sat down onto the chair in his library. He may have expected a bright place, a better place, a place with no hate or greed. When his eyes closed, because they couldn’t withstand the tiredness of his bones any longer, Altair had expected to see his loved ones again; to see Maria, Sef and Malik with both arms and his little brother by his side. He did not expect to be his younger self again however.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Days of the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Assassin's Creed or its characters. Everything belongs to Ubisoft.

Days of the past

 

Altair had expected a lot of things when he sat down onto the chair in his library. He may have expected a bright place, a better place, a place with no hate or greed. When his eyes closed, because they couldn’t withstand the tiredness of his bones any longer, Altair had expected to see his loved ones again; to see Maria, Sef and Malik with both arms and his little brother by his side. He did not expect to be his younger self again however. But that’s exactly what had happened.

He was to his arrogant and younger self, currently on the mission to retrieve something from Solomon’s temple alongside Malik and Kadar. The only difference was that he could remember everything that happened the first time.

Altair didn’t know if this was just a cruel dream to remind him of his biggest failures of this was reality, but whatever was the case, he decided he would make the best for it.

 

„Wait! There must be another way! This one need not to die.“, Malik’s voice sounded, when he was dashing forwards towards the man he killed the first time.

He ignored Malik’s warning once more and continued forwards. Only this time he didn’t grab the man and sunk his hidden blade into his neck, but he covered nose and mouth of the said man and after a little struggle, he went unconscious in Altair’s arms.

 

“An excellent kill, fortune favours your blade.”, Kadar foolishly said.

Altair looked at the young novice and immediately felt guilt rise in his chest. He wouldn’t let the man die another time, he was still so young and had much to learn, but Altair was sure that one day, Kadar would make a great assassin. Altair’s gaze then turned towards Malik. Malik had a disapproving look on his face and seemed as if he would speak his opinion any minute now.

“This was no kill, novice.”; Altair said, which earned him confused looks from Kadar and Malik, “That man is merely unconscious. I feared that he might have spotted us, but I couldn’t be sure. Therefore this man was regarded as an innocent and our creed tells us to keep our blades away from the flesh of innocent. You would do good to remember that.”

“I will, forgive me master.”, Kadar quickly apologized, eager to please.

Malik however looked shocked and suspiciously at Altair. Of course he would react like this, Altair thought grimly. Malik and he had once been best friend, almost inseparable, but Altair had changed for the worst when he was promoted master assassin this soon in life. Their friendship suffered and couldn’t withstand the pressure, causing it to break.

“Is something the matter?”, Altair asked Malik, since the man wouldn’t stop gazing at him.

“Tell me.”, Malik demanded.

Altair huffed: “Let us continue.”

With that Altair continued his way onwards to where he knew, Robert de Sable would be.

“What exactly is our mission?”, Kadar asked.

“The master believes the templars have found something beneath the temple mount.”, Altair explained patiently.

“A treasure?” Kadar sounded eager.

“I assume so, but I cannot say for certain. The master considers it important however, so we shall retrieve it.”

It hadn’t been a complete lie. Of course Altair knew what they were looking for. A piece of Eden was awaiting them in the temple, yet Altair couldn’t decide if it truly was a treasure because of all the knowledge it possesses, or if it was a curse because of the power it could give the wielder.

Kadar nodded his head in understanding; Malik just looked ahead, without giving anything away. But Altair knew Malik for long enough, to know that something was bothering him, so he decided to stop.

 

Altair’s sudden stop in movement had caused both Kadar and Malik to run into him. Kadar swiftly apologized for his mistake, but Malik remained silent.

“Why are we stopping?”, Kadar asked.

Altair turned towards the young assassin: “I want you to scout the area ahead, do nothing rush and wait for us, before you take any actions, understood?”

“Yes, master!”, Kadar bowed his hand and in the next moment he was gone. Altair however turned back to Malik, who was regarding him with a mix of suspicion, distrust and anger.

“What is bothering you? Speak freely and clear your mind or I have to order you to stand behind. I do not want to do that, but you know as well as I that an assassin with troubling thoughts is as good as dead and I won’t let that happen.”

Altair had expected Malik to shout at him or to remain silent, he did not expect Malik to grab his robe and bring their faces close together, barely inches apart.

“Who are you and what did you do to Altair?”, he demanded.

“I am Altair.”, Altair stated calmly.

Malik’s eyes narrowed dangerously and Altair knew that he had to be careful now.

“The Altair I know wouldn’t have let this man live. The Altair I know would be too arrogant to follow the creed like you do, so tell me, who are you?”

Altair huffed in annoyance and pushed Malik’s arm aside. “Watch your words, I am still your superior, in both title and ability.”, he hated to use this words against Malik, but he had no other choice now, “I expect you to put this foolishness aside.”

“Is it foolishness when a fellow assassin isn’t acting like himself?”

Altair raised his hand to his forehead and started to massage his temples, he could feel a headache forming.

“Alright, how about this, you ask me something only I can know?”

 Malik huffed but thought for a moment. “We once accidently burned down half of the library in Masyaf. Nobody had seen us, but it was clear that is had to be us, because we always did stupid things and it was our free day. However, we decided to run away, can you tell me where to?”

“I cannot answer this question.”, Malik was about to say something else, but Altair quickly interfered, “I haven’t finished. I cannot answer this question, because we didn’t run away. We simple hid in one of the haystacks in the stables, where your father found us. He also saved us from punishment when he said that we had been training with him the whole day. That didn’t stop him from punishing us however. I was sore for weeks after!”

Malik looked pleased with the answer and they both had to chuckle at the memory.

“What happened to us and our friendship?”, Malik sighed and looked suddenly sad.

“My damn pride and arrogance happened.”, Altair answered bitterly, with his head bowed so that his hood was hiding his golden eyes.

“Altair…”, Malik reached out, but hesitated.

Altair turned away and said: “Let us go, we still have a mission to complete. We can discuss anything else later on.”

Altair didn’t wait for Malik to answer; he just dashed forward and followed the path Kadar had taken. He could however hear silent footsteps behind him and knew that Malik was close by.

 

Just like Altair had predicted, the Al-Sayf brothers and he soon landed on a pedestal in the hall where the apple lied.

“There! That must be the Ark.”, Malik observed and pointed towards the Ark of Covenant..

“The Ark… of the Covenant?”, Kadar asked.”

“Shouldn’t the Ark be just a history?”, Malik questioned.

“Then what is it?”

“Quiet! Someone’s coming!”, Altair interrupted the brother’s chat.

 

The three of them crouched down and watched a bald man and two soldiers and the hall. They stopped before the golden chest and Robert said with a heavy accent: “I want this through this gate by sunrise! The sooner we possess it, the sooner we can turn our attention to those jackals at Masyaf!”

Altair clenched his fist. This man had caused him and his brothers great harm and to see him alive and well made him go furious. He wouldn’t allow the French man to hurt anyone else and he would stop Al’Mualim as well.

Altair suddenly felt a light weight in his right shoulder and under further inspection he figured that it was Malik’s hand. When he turned to look at the owner of the hand, he found himself looking at a worries face.

Kadar, who kneeled to Altair’s left looked confused at the templar and back to Malik and Altair.

“Robert de Sable.”, Altair whispered to the younger brother, who now nodded in understanding, “His life is mine.”

“No! We would want to retrieve the treasure and deal with Robert only if necessary.”, Malik immediately protested.

“We cannot stand by and watch them take the Ark of Covenant with them.”

“Remember our creed. Discretion, Altair.”

“Stop hiding behind words, Malik! You wield the creed and its tenets like some shield. I feel that something is going on here and our master has something to do with it.”

“How can you say this without any proof?”

“I will bring you the proof.”  
Altair was about to get up, but Malik’s hand, which was still on his shoulder, stopped him.

“Don’t do this, please Altair see reason.”

Altair decided that he didn’t like this tone in Malik’s voice and even Kadar looked shocked. Meanwhile Malik wanted to slap himself for begging to Altair, the master’s favourite student and master assassin, but to his surprise Altair made no comment on it. Instead the golden eyed assassin sighed in defeat and his gaze softened.

“Fine.”, Altair eventually said.

Still he brushed Malik’s hand of his shoulder and stood up, but instead of jumping down to once again face Robert, he walked back towards the entrance they had stepped through.

“Watch out for me.”, Altair ordered and grabbed a protruding edge in the wall and started climbing carefully towards the Ark of Covenant. Robert was currently leaning over a table and the two soldiers had left to retrieve something.

Kadar was watching Altair with awe and Malik did as he was told and looked out for potential danger.

 

When Altair was close enough, he reached out with his left hand to grab the apple, unfortunately for him, Robert chose exact this moment to turn around. The bald man stopped dead in his tracks as he saw Altair, shock written on his face.

“Altair!”, Malik called out.

Altair cursed audible and Robert called out for his men. Altair was trapped, should he jump or fall down, he would surely be slaughtered, should he climb back to safety Robert and his men would definitely throw stones at him to make him fall.

 

“Who do we have here? An assassin who is trapped like the rat he is.”, sneered Robert.

Altair let go of the wall with one of his hands and turned his body so he could look down and to Malik and Kadar.

Six templars plus Robert were standing under Altair and looking up at him, meanwhile the Al-Sayf brothers seemed to be arguing witch each other.

“Nothing to say, assassin?”, questioned Robert.

“I do not talk with scum.”, Altair responded which caused Robert to narrow his eyes in anger.

Altair was hoping to divert Robert's attention from Malik and Kadar. Unfortunately for him, the younger brother had other plans, for he abruptly stood up and jumped down.

“Get away from him!”, he shouted at the templars.

Malik cursed when Robert's attention turned towards his brother. Robert drew his sword and dashed forward.

 

Malik was shouting for his brother and tried to reach him, but Altair knew he wouldn't be in time, so he did the only thing that came to his mind and pushed himself away from the wall he was clinging to.

He landed on one of the templars, who he immediately killed with his hidden blade, before dashing forward towards Kadar and Robert.

Altair saw Kadar's disarmament in slow motion and Robert was already swinging his sword at a defenceless Kadar when Altair crashed into the man and both of them landed hard on the floor. Robert gave a surprised grunt from him and Altair vaguely noticed something stabbing him between his ribs.

Altair swiftly got up, closely followed by Robert de Sable and they immediately circled each other, the metal of their sword clashing together. At the edge of his vision, Altair saw Malik and Kadar fighting back to back with the three remaining soldiers.

 

Robert suddenly dashed forward and attacked with such a strength that Altair could barely block and it forced him a few steps back. The bald man suddenly grabbed him by his robes and threw him across the room, causing Altair to lose his sword.

“Altair!”, called Malik, but he was still fighting with the soldiers and could only watch Robert approach his comrade.

Altair however barely got up in time to dodge the sword that would he decapitated him otherwise and stood now before the French man once more, hidden blade activated. They continued their fight to the death even though Altair had a great disadvantage now.

Eventually Malik and his younger brother joined the fight by positioning themselves behind the templar who only now noticed that his soldiers had died.

 

“You are surrounded templar, give up already.”, Altair demanded.

“And you are almost dead. Well, I fear that I am not able to amuse you any longer assassins, but maybe you could deliver my greetings to your master.”

With that Robert turned around and pushed Malik as well as Kadar out of his way and ran away.

“We have to go after him!”, Kadar said while getting up from the floor.

“No, we will see him again soon enough. We should take what we were send to retrieve and head back towards Masyaf!”, Malik argued.

“But this is not for you to decide, but for our superior.”, Kadar said and both men turned towards Altair.

 

Altair’s head was bowed, his hood hiding his face, but his breath was laboured. He hadn’t realised that it had been Robert’s sword that had stabbed him between his ribs and only now did he noticed the blood that was escaping the wound and colouring his white robes red.

Malik and Kadar looked worried at their fellow assassins. They too had noticed Altair’s wound only now, they had been too focused on Robert and his soldiers before.

Malik was already sheathing his sword and about to reach out to the hurt assassin, as the latter fell to his knees and broke down before the shocked eyes of the brothers.

“Altair!”, shouted Malik and immediately was kneeling by the fallen assassin's side.

He swiftly turned the wounded over and began removing his robes and equipment.

“Brother?”

“Go and see if you can find some water, then make a fire and hurry!”, bellowed Malik and Kadar hurried away.

 

Kadar was soon back with a flask of water which he sat by Malik's side. He then hurried away again to find something he could use to build a fire.

“Don't you die on me now!”, Malik said angrily while soaking his sash into the water Kadar had brought.

“I wouldn't dare.”, Altair said almost inaudible.

“You're awake!”, Malik exclaimed surprised.

Altair just grunted in response but kept his eyes closed.

“It may hurt now.”, Malik warned and started cleaning Altair's wound and the skin around.

Altair hissed in pain and instinctively grabbed Malik's left arm. Malik stopped for a second and took Altair's hand into his and returned the task of cleaning the wound with his right hand.

Meanwhile Kadar had returned and barely stopped to gaze at the unusual scene, before he remembered his task and quickly prepared a fire.

“Brother, the fire is burning.”

“Take one of my throwing knives and hold it into the flames until the blade is hot. Then bring it back to me.”, ordered Malik.

Kadar did as he was told and Malik gave Altair a piece of leather to bite on, while he accepted the hot piece of metal Kadar was offering.

“This will hurt, but I try to be quick.”, Malik tried to reassure the wounded man and started to stop the bleeding and close the wound.

 

Kadar watched silently as Malik guided the blade go the wound. Altair balled his hands into fists and shut his eyes tight. Other than that he remained completely still and Malik admired Altair's control over his body. He was also glad that he had put his hand out of Altair's, but the man probably wouldn't have hurt him.

When Malik was finished with his task, Altair spat out the leather band and was breathing heavily. Sweat has formed on his brow and his hands were shaking from the force he used when he had balled them to fists.

“Are you alright?”, asked Malik worriedly.

Altair nodded and slowly sat up, causing his hood to slide down. “What about you?”

“I am fine and Kadar as well, thanks to you.”

“It wasn't one of my brightest ideas, especially when you consider the wound I got from tackling de Sable, but it was effective.”

Malik just rolled his eyes, but seemed amused.

“I am truly thankful. I owe you my life, master!”, Kadar suddenly thanked and bowed his head.

“You were the one who tried to rescue me… and stop calling me master. We are brothers, besides I feel old when you do so.”

Kadar bowed once more and Malik stood up, offering Altair his hand, which the younger assassin gladly took.

“Somebody should claim our price... How about you, novice?”, Altair asked.

“I'd be honoured!”, came the reply.

While Kadar was climbing the wall, Altair rearranged his robes and put on the equipment Malik had previously taken from him.

“Have you seen my sw-“, he interrupted himself when he saw Malik holding out his sword for him, “Thank you.”

“It's been a while since I last saw you with your hood down.”, Malik said.

“Indeed, I believe we were ten and running from your angry father.”

Malik chuckled before his gaze saddened once more.

“Once we are back in Masyaf, we have to talk! Alone!”, he added as an afterthought.

Altair just nodded in agreement.

 

Altair remembered the Malik from the first time, the time he had lost his arm and his brother due to Altair's pride, had mentioned a journal from the templar in which the truth was revealed. And exactly this journal was, what he was currently looking for. He had spotted it faster than he thought and once he hold it in his hand, he didn't dare to open it.

“What is it?”, asked Malik, who was looking over Altair's should at the book.

“De Sable's journal… shall we?”

Malik's nod was encouraging enough. Altair sat down at the dire with Malik to his right and Kadar to his left and he opened the book. After they had finished reading, neither of the assassins was able to form words. Altair had known most of the book's content, but there were still things, even he wouldn't have dreamed of.

“I cannot believe that our own master would betray us!”, exclaimed Malik suddenly.

“It would be possible.”, at Malik's disbelieving gaze he added: “Nothing is true and everything is permitted.”

“What shall we do about it?" Kadar suddenly asked.

“We could test him.”

“How?”

Altair looked seriously at Malik: “Why don't we take this piece of Eden, this apple, out of its container and give the empty vessel to Al'Mualim. At his reaction, we will see the truth.”

“This is madness… but I see no other way.”

Altair stood up and made his way towards the table where Kadar had put down the apple’s vessel. He had outstretched his right hand and it hovered over the vessel, yet he hesitated. He remembered the first time he had touched that apple and it had stolen him precious time with his friends and family.

“You are hesitating. It almost seems as if you are not believing in you words either.”, Malik said, but there was no spite in his words.

“I am afraid.”, Altair admitted, “I have a bad feeling about the thing that’s inside this vessel. I have not even touched it, yet I can feel it pulling at my mind and soul.”

Suddenly Altair could feel a hand on his back and a presence close behind him. When he turned his head, he saw Malik, who also had his hood down now and was glaring at the vessel.

“I’ll be here for you. We are brothers after all and as brothers we not only share the joy of our victory, but the pain of our defeat. It will make the bond grow.”, Malik whispered into his ear.

Altair nodded and returned his focus on the task at hand. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes for a brief moment, before reopening them and opening the vessel.

 

As he knew, the apple in all its glory was lying before him. Altair hesitantly grabbed the apple and just like the first time, a bright light blinded the three assassins for a moment before they could make out a picture that looked like a map.

“What is that?”, Kadar asked in awe.

“It looks like a map.”, Altair replied.

“But it shows places that don’t exist!”, Malik protested.

“Maybe the map showed the future… whatever it is, it shouldn’t fall into the wrong hands!”, Altair said and put away the apple into one of his pockets, causing the image to fade.

Malik quickly closed the vessel again and grabbed it.

 

The ride back to Masyaf was rather silent. Altair was deep in thought and worrying about what he'll do, once he'd face Al'Mualim.

Malik was also worried, but he was worried for the man he once called friend and brother. Altair seemed older than he actually was and something had caused him to change. Malik wasn't sure if the change of the brown haired assassin really was for the better. Of course his attitude and behaviour was better now, but Malik feared the reasons for such a dramatic change. He feared for Altair's mental state and even more now that the man Altair had seen not only as a mentor, but as a father, could be a possible traitor.

Kadar could also feel the tension in the air and had decided to stay silent. He was more observant than his brother or Altair believed, so he knew that something between them was happening or had already happened. The way his brother worried over the master assassin and the way they acted with each other hinted that they once had been very close; bit is seemed as if something had happened between them and Kadar wondered what. He would ask his brother, but he knew that Malik wouldn't answer him any of his questions and Altair was too occupied with himself at the moment, so Kadar decided to stand down and watch for now. The truth would be revealed one way or the other.

 

The three assassins reached Masyaf too soon for Altair's liking. He deemed the point were he surely would have to kill his mentor a second time. He would make sure to do it differently and with witnesses now, so that people like Abbas wouldn't get the wrong ideas. He also would kill the other nine persons who knew about the apple, including Robert de Sable, and a visit to the king would be necessary as well.

“Are you ready to confront our master?”, he eventually asked his companions.

“No, but I will follow you nonetheless!”, Malik said truthfully.

“Me as well.”, answered Kadar.

Altair nodded and slowed his horse until they reached the gates and stable. He got down and the Al-Sayf brothers quickly followed him.

They swiftly ran towards the fest, no one dared to stand in their way, before the steps Altair hesitated and leaned closer to Malik to whisper something into the older man's ear: “When I am to lead this… mission, I want you to stay at my right, where you belong!”

Malik looked confused for a moment, before he realised what Altair was saying. His gaze then turned into determination.

“I'll be your right hand when you'll be my leader and my friend!”

Altair nodded and turned around to face Kadar as well. He laid his hand onto a shoulder of each brother.

“Once we stand before our mentor, there is no going back. If you should choose to stay behind, do so now, I won't hold it against you!”

“We are going g to accompany you of course!”, Kadar and Malik said in unison.

Altair seemed pleased with the answer: “Should Al'Mualim get a hold onto the apple and should he show any signs of treachery, you have to kill him at all costs… and should I somehow fall under the influence of the apple, do not hesitate to eliminate me as well, got it?”

“Altair, we”, Malik started to protest, but Altair quickly interfered.

“I have to count on you to do this… I can't do this without your help.”

“We'll be there for you!”, Kadar promised.

Malik looked surprised at his brother, whose face was serious, but finally nodded as well.

“I knew I could count on you!”, Altair said with a slight smirk, before his face grew serious once more. Together, with Altair in the front and Kadar and Malik at his sides, they stepped through the fest's entrance and climbed the stairs to Al'Mualim's working place.

 

“Mentor, we have returned.”, Altair greeted the older man.

“Ah, Altair, I guess your mission was a success?”

“It was indeed, master.”, he motioned for Malik to bring the empty vessel forward, “We had to fight with Robert de Sable and his soldiers. Unfortunately de Sable escaped us.”

Altair finished his report, but it seemed as if Al'Mualim did not pay him any attention, but kept his gaze solemnly on the vessel he was holding in his hands.

Al'Mualim had put the vessel on his desk and was prying it open, with an insane look in his eyes. The look turned quickly into shock and confusion however, once he figured out that the contained was empty.

“What is this? Where is the content of this vessel?”, he asked angrily.

“What content? We found the thing like this, open and empty.”, Altair said calmly.

Al'Mualim snarled and threw the empty vessel through the room, but Altair easily caught it with his left hand, before it could come into contact with Kadar's face. The latter accepted the object silently, when Altair offered it to him.

“You said that somebody escaped you… the must have the content!”, Al'Mualim pointed at Altair.

“They arrived at the same time we did, he wouldn't have been able to steal it.”, Malik interfered.

Al'Mualim huffed angrily and turned around to look out of the window. Malik, Altair and Kadar exchanged a last look and Altair stepped forward.

“With all due respect, master, but why is this content so important and wat is it?”, he asked.

“You wouldn't understand it, even if I told you!”, Al'Mualim snapped.

“I wouldn't understand it, eh? You say I wouldn't understand that this apple, this piece of Eden, would give you the opportunity to create an illusion powerful enough to trap the whole world? You say I wouldn't understand that you have decided to follow the templars' path? Actually I do understand very well, traitor!”

“A heavy accuse and I believe that you have prove of it?”, Al'Mualim asked arrogantly.

“We do, Robert de Sable's journal! You should read it sometime in the future, it sheds a lot of light on the templars’ and your doings!”

“Lies told by a templar to fool weak minds like yours!”

“Prove it!”, snapped Altair.

Al'Mualim was standing behind his desk once more, observing Altair with a mixture of anger and abomination.

“You were always too bright for your own good, Altair. But I shall teach you a last lesson before you die!”, at the end he was getting louder and Al'Mualim had sheathed his sword.

Altair was slowly taking a few steps back, getting out of the range for possible attacks.

“This is the first and only warning you'll get! Stand down, or die!”, Altair threatened and motioned for Malik and Kadar to get to a save distance, which they immediately complied to.

“The student killing the teacher? I do not think so!”

“Nothing is true”, Altair quoted and grabbed for his pockets in which the apple was, “and everything is permitted!”

 

Al'Mualim dashed forward, but at the same time, Altair raised his left hand in which the apple lied and Al'Mualim was forced to congeal in his movements.

“This is not possible. How are you able to use it?”, Al’Mualim screamed in outrage and Altair silently asked himself why the guards hadn’t interfered yet.

“Nothing is true and everything is permitted!”, Altair repeated, “It seems like the student is not as dumb and mindless as the teacher predicted.”

Al’Mualim huffed: “You, may are able to leave me motionless, but you have no idea what this gift in your hand is capable of.”

“I do know more than any of you can imagine.”

 

Altair folded both of his hands under the apple and closed his eyes in concentration. The apple glowed and nine lights appeared around him and Al’Mualim. The latter as well as Malik and Kadar were shocked at the display, even more so, when they recognised some of the faces of the persons that stepped out of the lights.

“Do you recognise them, mentor?”, The last word was said with sarcasm, “These are the nine other men who knew about the apple and its power. They shall die as well as you.”  
Al’Mualim was suddenly too scared to reply. His eyes were wide and fixed on Altair. The young assassin wielded the piece of Eden like on of his blades and even he, Al’Mualim, after all his investigation, wouldn’t be able to do that.

Meanwhile Malik and Kadar exchanged worried glances. They were shocked by Altair’s behaviour. Suddenly it dawned on Malik; Altair had been scared of becoming something like their master. Al’Mualim had fallen due to his greed after ultimately peace by controlling the whole human race with this apple. Yet Malik still asked himself, why Altair was able to use the apple this easily, from what Al’Mualim had said, it should have been impossible for those, who haven’t studied it. Either Altair had looked into their mentor’s documents or he had been hiding something the whole time. Looking at the younger assassin made Malik suddenly feel nauseous, the golden eyes of the man were shining strangely in the apple’s light and his facial expression was frightening.

 

“Altair, stop using this thing!”, Malik pleaded towards his old childhood friend.

Altair slightly turned his head to Malik, his expression hardened. Malik felt heart clenching, and he was asking himself, if this was the condition Altair had warned them for.

But then Altair spoke: “I want answers from him.”

“I know Altair, but this madness has to end.”, he tried to say calmly, but Malik couldn’t stop his voice from shaking.

Altair’s gaze saddened: “I do not want it to end like this…”

It took Malik a few moments to realise what Altair was implying, but when he did, he felt sorry for the younger man. “We cannot let him live, you know that… and you are the only one able to stop him. Damn it, you are the only one worthy of the title of mentor.”

This seemed to convince the golden eyed man, for he was lowering the apple and the lights vanished.

 

Al’Mualim sunk onto his knees, sword uselessly clattering to the ground and Altair stepped forward, drawing his sword. He looked down at the older man, took a last breath and swiftly decapitated his target. He silently watched as his mentor’s head rolled away and as block oozed out off the dead man’s body. He only looked up when Kadar and Malik joined his side and when guard came rushing towards them, demanding to know what had happened.

Altair was glad that the Al’Sayf brothers had been with him, for they explained in detail what had happened and what they had found out. Other assassins had quickly gathered at the spreading new that their mentor was dead, killed from a fellow assassin, because he had been a traitor. To Altair’s surprise, they immediately welcomed him as their new mentor; even Abbas did so without any complaint.

 

“Are you alright? Maybe you should take a rest?”, Malik questioned while bringing him new documents.

Ever since Altair had officially been made the new mentor, Malik had been by his side, helping and guiding him. Of course they had had a private talk, which had led to countless apologies and a promise to be friends till the end.

“I am fine, besides, we still have to figure out how to deal with the remaining people, who knew about the apple.”, Altair answered.

“They won’t be a problem.”, Malik tried to assure his friend.

“Still… I wanted to send you and Kadar to a few of them and I wanted to go after Robert de Sable, I heard he would be in Jerusalem soon, attending a funeral.”, Altair knew that this was probably only a cheap trap and that Maria Thorpe would disguise herself as Robert de Sable, but that was exactly what he was hoping for.

He had long since decided to try his luck with Maria again, and should they have two sons, he would be a better father to them. Altair had put the apple away. It was hidden from people and only Malik, Kadar and he knew where its location was. This didn’t stop Altair from keeping awake for night and writing down all the knowledge he had collected in his first life.

Malik would always scold him from being up so late, but even he was impressed at all the ideas Altair came up with; a little canon in the hidden blade or even a hidden blade that didn’t require a sacrifice.

”I have the strange feeling that you are keeping something from me again!”

Altair had told Malik everything about his first life, but surprisingly, Malik had not been angry at him. Instead he had thanked him for saving his brother and that it would show that Altair had become a great and wise man.

“You will see soon enough!”, Altair was grinning, causing Malik to roll his eyes.

When Malik left again, Altair stretched and sat more comfortable in the chair he was sitting in. He had been gifted another chance to live his life and so far, his life couldn’t be any better. The only things still missing were Maria and his two sons, but Altair looked optimistically into the future, he had Malik and Kadar at his side after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked it.  
> I would be happy about reviews and feedback!^^
> 
> My Tumblr: inkognito97.tumblr.com


End file.
